Anouther take on the wedding between Gil and Anne
by astra-kelly
Summary: Just a glance at the weddingwedding night, there will be some vulgar language, and a glimpse into Anne's life pre-Green Gables
1. Default Chapter

Another take on the wedding night…  
  
*this story is in 3 parts, each part has a segment, with a title. The first part is Gil's view, second is 3erd person, and last is Anne. The second part might be hard to handle as I will give a brief glimpse at Anne's pre- green-gables life, just a warning. Oh and some of the segment titles are taken from real titles, have fun spotting them. Oh and this is not set in the past, nor the present, nor the future, I'm leaving it up to you to decide when this story takes place. And finally please respond, be nice when you do so(*  
  
Part One:  
  
"Married…with Children"  
  
I watched her as she walked towards a stump; she had a book in one hand and an apple in the other. The sun made her red hair glisten like rubies; she was breathtaking, even in her simple green dress. I watched as she carefully sat herself on the stump, open her book, and take a small bite from her apple.  
  
I walked towards her and sat down at her feet, she smiled sweetly at me,  
  
"Hi, how are you?" she asked,  
  
"Better now that I'm with you" I said, making her blush, I loved doing that.  
  
We were finally engaged, she was finally mine, in 48 hours we would be husband and wife. I was finally a doctor; I had achieved my biggest dream. And soon my second biggest dream would come true, having Anne as my wife.  
  
"I really should finish this book, I've been meaning to complete it for days now" she said, I nodded,  
  
"Okay, I'll just sit here awhile" Anne smiled and went on reading; I got up and sat beside her on the stump.  
  
I lifted a few strands of loose hair off of her neck and leaned in to kiss her when I noticed something peculiar, behind her ear she had a small beauty mark, and right under it there was a scar, it stretched to the start of her earlobe, and was barley noticeable. Had it not been for the beauty mark I might not have noticed the scar.  
  
"Anne, why do you have a scar, behind your ear?" I asked, she suddenly sprang up as if I had bitten her,  
  
"I don't know, I have to go" with that she rushed away, forgetting her book and apple. She had lied to me, I could tell, when she lies her voice changes, its less sweet, less confident.  
  
I knew better then to push her; she would tell me when she was ready.  
  
"The Bridegroom"  
  
the wedding had arrived, me and Anne hadn't seen each other for awhile, to others it seemed like everything was fine, but I could tell something was bothering Anne. As I watched her come down the aisle my heart stopped for a brief second, my father was walking her down the aisle as her real father was dead, as was Mathew who had been like a second father to her. He looked as happy as I was that she was marrying me, I smiled as he placed her hand in mine.  
  
He leaned over to me,  
  
"Take care of her son, she's very special" I nodded, I could feel tears burning in the corners of my eyes,  
  
"I will" I whispered. The reverend smiled as my dad went back to his seat.  
  
The wedding vows went off without a hitch, when I lifted the Vail to kiss Anne, I almost wanted to jump for joy, and I leaned in and kissed her, tasting her sweetness and goodness.  
  
After the kiss our family and friends cheered.  
  
***  
  
After the vows we went to have the reception it was really beautiful. After the wine was poured, my best man stood up,  
  
"May I have you attention please?" he asked, everyone stilled there talking and looked towards him, and he smiled  
  
"Thank you, as the best man it is my duty to do a toast. So please raise your glasses" we raised are glasses, Anne took my hand and smiled at me, and I smiled back.  
  
"Gilbert and Anne are perfect for each other, it was only a matter of time before Anne realized that..." he paused as a few people laughed, I could see Anne blushing out of the corner of my eye, he continued,  
  
"I asked a few people about there views on Anne's and Gil's courtship, I wont revile my sources but let's just say I know it all!" he grinned smugly, and continued,  
  
"Here's a summery. Anne moved here when she was about 11 or 12, being the adorable imp that she was, when Gilbert tried to introduce himself to her by calling her a radish she thumped him on the head with her slate. There romance went downhill from there, after saving her countless of times she continued too see him as her worst enemy, then her best friend. He asked her to marry him 20ish times, till finally she must have gotten tiered of saying no. so here we are..." he paused, enjoying the attention of the laughing guests,  
  
"Really though these guys are great, strange but great. There both stubborn, prideful, workaholics, brainy..." he paused and looked at me and Anne,  
  
"Beautiful, compassionate, passionate, kind, sensitive..." I interrupted him,  
  
"Get to the point please, we don't have all night" I joked, he glared at me,  
  
"Fine, to Anne and Gilbert Blythe, may you be happy and healthy for all the years of you life"  
  
"To Anne and Gil" everyone said  
  
Anne's maid of honour stood up after he sat down, the maid of honour should have been Anne's best friend Diana, but Diana was pregnant and wasn't completely up to doing the duty as she was suffering from sever morning sickness. So instead another friend was doing the honour.  
  
"I've know these two people for awhile now, there both wonderful people. Gil has loved Anne for as long as I've known him, and well it took her awhile to admit it, Anne felt the same. I remember taking a bet once, about whether Anne would marry Gil or not, if I lost I had to pay up $50, if I won I get $50 plus that persons promise that they would sing at Gil and Anne's wedding" she paused and glanced at Stella, one of Anne's friends, Stella blushed, Anne tried to look angry but ended up laughing,  
  
"So who won" she asked,  
  
"Not me" Stella said, a bit ruefully. Anne grinned at her friend, well her maid of honour continued,  
  
"So anyway, I always knew Anne would come to her senses and get together with the only man that has ever truly loved her, even when she smacked him with her slate. To the happy couple, may you always be happy and in love"  
  
"To the happy couple" everyone cheered, after she sat down, me and Anne stood up,  
  
"Thank you everyone, I hope you all enjoy yourselves, thank you again" I said, Anne smiled  
  
"yes thank you, also before Stella graces us with her beautiful song I'd like to make it clear that my wonderful husband called me carrots, and he only asked me to marry him 2 or 3 times" she flashed a smirk at my best man, who flashed one right back at her. I laughed. We sat down as the reverend rose up,  
  
"Well I suppose now would be a good time for the new couple to have there first dance, with the musical talents of Stella {last name?}.  
  
Stella stood up first and gracefully went to the small stage, Anne and I went to the dance floor, and had our first dance as husband and wife. Stella sang "let me call you Sweetheart" her voice was smooth and sweet, I wondered briefly if Stella had purposely chosen that song when she realized she had lost, or if she had just then decide on it. After she sang everyone clapped, she went over to us and put her hand on my and Anne's shoulder.  
  
"I'm so happy for you both" she said,  
  
"Even though, you lost the bet?" Anne teased, Stella blushed,  
  
"I'll admit I do regret loosing $50, but I don't regret seeing you both so happy together, you guys make a great couple, it was worth loosing a few dollars"  
  
"And singing" I said, she smiled,  
  
"You too seemed to enjoy the song" me and Anne nodded, Stella grinned,  
  
"Well I think I'm going to leave you both, I'll see you both soon" and with that she left I turned back to Anne and held her in my arms,  
  
"She has a beautiful voice" I said, Anne nodded in agreement,  
  
"Yes she does, she's very shy about it though, but yes her voice is very pretty" we danced in silence after that, every once in a while stopping to talk with a well wisher. After the reception Anne and I left, to go to our house of dreams. 


	2. part two(one version)

*thank you for the reviews/help so far, there are two versions of this, this one is less graphic and fairly tame. The other one isn't. I'll try to be better with spelling/grammar {promise! I suck at spelling/grammar, but I will try}. Oh and a few notes: sorry about the confusion in terms of the language (old/newer English) this isn't set completely in the past, but I wanted to stay close to the books. Sorry again, I'll try to be better. Gils best man is more then likely Fred, or another mutual friend of Anne/Gils, he is whoever you want him to be;-) and lastly the thing that happened, happened when she was 7 or 8, post-Mrs. Hammond but before the orphanage (I'm messing with the timeline a bit, pretend that she was sent to a foster home before being sent to the orphanage. This is why this story is a bit stuck in between time, mainly it's modern)  
  
Thanks for reading this note, enjoy and please respond. I'll post the other part 2 as well.  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget, since this little piece of Anne's history is mine, any characters mentioned (except Anne) are mine. Thank you*  
  
  
  
Part 2:  
  
"Anne's House of Dreams"  
  
Anne told Gilbert to wait downstairs for her, she needed to do something.  
  
She peeled off her clothes and stood naked before a mirror, her long red hair splayed over her milky white shoulders, she turned her body at a certain angle, she had one scar on her lower back barley reaching her hips, and the next cut was higher up on her back, closer to the rib cage. There was no reason to examine the one behind her ear. Besides those scars her skin was smooth and without any markings. Anne sighed, she had been plagued by memories of her life pre-green gables life lately, and a little voice in her head told her to tell Gilbert about the scars, her whole pre-Avonlea life. She picked up her veil and put it on, completely covering herself, and stood alongside the window, watching the breeze ruffle the curtain.  
  
"Gil, you can come in now" she called.  
  
He opened the door, looking at his new bride. He walked over to her, he lifted her veil and let out a deep shuddering breath, as he lifted her up and put her on to the bed. As he was removing his shirt, the little voice inside Anne's head nagged her, before they did anything she needed to tell him about her life pre-green gables, about the scars. He deserved to know.  
  
"Gilbert" she said, interrupting him as he was about to begin taking off his belt,  
  
"Yes?" Gil said, his voice showed concern with an edge of anxiety, had he done something wrong? Anne pulled the bed sheet over her naked body, and petted the space beside her; Gil sat down and faced her.  
  
***  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you"  
  
Anne took a deep breath,  
  
"Do you remember when you asked me about my scar?" Gil nodded,  
  
"Well I think you should know how I got it and the other two" she leaned forward, showing him the scars on her back. She then sat up-right to face him again.  
  
"I've been in and out of a number of homes until I came to Avonlea. Anyway I lived in this foster home for a brief time, when I was 7 or 8. The woman was older, had one little child that wouldn't talk to anyone, the child was beaten a lot. Anyway I usually took care of her, even though she was older then me by one year. The woman had this drunk of a husband. The woman was very twisted, she was superstitious and strange.  
  
Anyway the one good thing about her husband was the fact that he never hit me or Honey" Gil interrupted her  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"The girl who wouldn't talk, I called her Honey; her real name was Mary Beth. She had honey blonde hair and honey coloured eyes, so I started calling her Honey" he nodded, and she continued.  
  
"He usually just ignored us, but one day he left, just walked out and never came back. Well he was around things weren't too bad, we never really had enough to eat and I guess I always knew it wouldn't last, I knew somehow that I'd leave eventually. I was whipped sometimes by the woman; well she muttered a passage or two from the bible. She also made her own moonshine, something that was frowned upon. Anyway most of the beatings were supposedly for my own good, Honey usually was just yelled at." Anne paused and brushed away a stray tear. Then continued  
  
"Anyway after she left things started getting worse, Honey became worse, she started acting up, but I would be punished for her crimes. One day Honey threw a rock at this guy who had come over to buy moonshine, I'm not sure why she was doing it, and the guy got really upset. He went over to her and slapped her across the face, she just stood there, and he slapped her again, and again, till finally the woman ran outside, she saw him hitting her. She told him to go away. So he left, blood trickling from his wounds. The woman took Honey by the arm and yanked her hard. Honey tripped, the woman picked her up and started shaking her, Honey never made a sound. Then suddenly she dropped Honey, I ran over to her and started crying, I thought Honey was dead…" Anne paused then continued,  
  
"Anyway she gave me these scars, as a lesson not to interfere with her authority again, I was cut pretty badly. Honey took care of me, she was okay. But I wasn't, I hated the woman more then ever and I promised myself that I would never let anyone see me cry, or ever be hit again.  
  
I was taken out of the home a few days later, Honey called someone, I'm not sure who. I was taken out of there, I never saw Honey again." Anne stopped as tears fell down her cheeks, when she had gone back to Nova Scotia to find out more about her birth parents she had contemplated about looking for Honey, but in the end didn't want to bring up old memories. Gilbert held her as she quietly cried, he felt a mixture of emotions, angry at the strange woman, sad for Anne, but also grateful that Honey had gotten Anne out of there. He said silent thanks to Honey, wherever she was, she had more then likely saved Anne's life. After crying for awhile on Gil's shoulder, she sobered up, and told him about the rest of her pre-Avonlea years, some good, and some bad. He learnt about her imaginary friend, he learned about how it was like to have finally found a home were the bed sheets were clean; no one was yelled at or beaten. What it was like to finally have found a home with people who cared about her. It was emotionally draining, but strangely fitting, Gil now felt like he now truly knew his bride, his Anne, inside and out. Anne also felt the same; she had never told anyone any of this, not Marilla or Mathew. Not Diana or any of her other friends. Anne rested her head on Gils shoulder, and together they slept, in each others arms. 


	3. more graphic version of part two, deals ...

Part 2:  
  
"Anne's House of Dreams"  
  
Anne told Gilbert to wait downstairs for her, she needed to do something.  
  
She peeled off her clothes and stood naked before a mirror, her long red hair splayed over her milky white shoulders, she turned her body at a certain angle, she had one scar on her lower back barley reaching her hips, and the next cut was higher up on her back, closer to the rib cage. There was no reason to examine the one behind her ear. Besides those scars her skin was smooth and without any markings. Anne sighed, she had been plagued by memories of her life pre-Green Gables life lately, and a little voice in her head told her to tell Gilbert about the scars, her whole life. She picked up her veil and put it on, completely covering herself, and stood alongside the window, watching the breeze ruffle the curtain,  
  
"Gil, you can come in now" she called.  
  
He opened the door, looking at his new bride. He walked over to her; he lifted her veil and let out a deep shuddering breath, as he lifted her up, and put her on the bed. As he was removing his shirt, the little voice inside Anne's head nagged her, before they did anything; she needed to tell him about her life pre-Green Gables life, about the scars. He deserved to know.  
  
"Gilbert" she said, interrupting him as he was about to begin taking off his belt,  
  
"Yes?" Gil said, his voice showed concern with an edge of anxiety, had he done something wrong? Anne pulled the bed sheet over her naked body, and petted the space beside her; Gil sat down and faced her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you"  
  
Anne took a deep breath,  
  
"Do you remember when you asked me about my scar?" Gil nodded,  
  
"Well I think you should know how I got it and the other two" she showed him her back, the candle light highlighting the scars; he traced one of the barley noticeable scars with his finger. She righted her self, and turned to faced him.  
  
"I've been in and out of a lot of homes before coming to Avonlea. Anyway I lived in this foster home for a brief time, when I was 7 or 8. The woman was older, had one little child that wouldn't talk to anyone, she was beaten a lot. Anyway I usually took care of her, even though she was older then me by a year. The woman had this drunk of a husband. The woman was very twisted, she was superstitious and strange.  
  
Anyway the one good thing about her husband was the fact that he never hit me or Honey" Gil interrupted her,  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"the girl who wouldn't talk, I called her Honey, her real name was Mary Beth, she had honey blonde hair and honey coloured eyes, so I started calling her Honey" he nodded, she continued,  
  
"He usually just ignored us, but one day he left, just walked out and never came back. Well he was around things weren't too bad, we never really had enough to eat and I guess I always knew it wouldn't last, I knew somehow that I'd leave eventually. I was whipped sometimes by the woman, well she muttered from the bible. She also made her own moonshine, something that was frowned on. Anyway most of the beatings were supposedly for my own good, Honey usually was just yelled at." Anne paused and brushed away a stray tear.  
  
"Anyway after he left things started getting worse, Honey became worse, she started acting up, but I would usually be punished for her crimes…"  
  
One day, Honey saw this man go towards the house to buy some homemade moonshine; Anne should have been keeping a better eye on her. Honey started throwing rocks at him, the fist one hit him in the back of his head, the second the back of his leg. He turned around and walked towards her, bleeding from his wounds. Honey just started at him,  
  
"You little bitch are you nuts or something?" he asked her, of course she didn't answer, just stared at him. He slapped her, then again, he continued to do so until Anne screamed from behind a tall bush, the woman came out and stopped him,  
  
"See here Jim Macalister, you aren't coming around here no more till you learn better manners" she said, he limped away after calling her a few unpleasant words. The woman yanked Honey's arm, Honey fell, still not saying a word; the woman pulled her up and shook her, hard. Screaming at her and shaking her, until finally Honey fell down. Anne ran over to Honey and cried, she thought Honey might be dead, and then she turned to the woman and started yelling at her, and hitting her with small clenched fists, doing no real damage to the old woman.  
  
The woman slapped Anne hard across the face, picked her up and carried Anne kicking and screaming into the house.  
  
Once inside the woman told Anne to strip down to her underwear. Anne expected the regular lashings on her back, the kind that left blisters but leaves no visible scars. The kind that hurt like hell, but were easily soothed with the help of her active imagination. At lest for a little while. This time however the woman used a different tool and slashed her in certain areas were she knew that the scars would not be too visible, oh yes there would be scars, and blood. First cut went to her lower back, barley reaching her hips, the next one was higher up on her back, near the ribcage, and finally she turned Anne around and stared straight into Anne's grey-green eyes, then she turned Anne's face away from her and deliberately cut a thin line behind her ear, starting from her beauty mark barely reaching her earlobe.  
  
"If you ever interfere with my authority again, I'll kill you. You're a worthless piece of trash that doesn't deserve anything but shit." With that she shoved Anne down on to the floor and left her there. Anne hadn't made a sound the entire time. She hadn't even cried.  
  
Honey took care of Anne; she silently cleaned and bandaged the cuts. Then she disappeared, she called for help, picked up the phone and dialled away, the first words that were ever spoken by Honey for as long as Anne had known her. Anne was taken out of the home after that, she would never see Honey ever again.  
  
"Anyway she gave me these scars," Anne continued, "as a lesson not to interfere again, I bled quite a bit. Like I said, Honey took care of me. I hated the woman more then ever and I promised myself that I would never let anyone see me cry, or ever be hit again." Anne stopped as tears fell down her cheeks, when she had gone back to Nova Scotia to find out more about her birth parents she had contemplated about looking for Honey, but in the end didn't want to bring up old memories. Gilbert held her as she quietly cried, he felt a mixture of emotions, angry at the strange woman, sad for Anne, but also grateful that Honey had gotten Anne out of there. He said silent thanks to Honey, wherever she was, she had more then likely saved Anne's life. After crying for awhile on Gil's shoulder, she sobered up, and told him about the rest of her life pre-Avonlea life. Some of it was good and some of it was bad. He learnt about her imaginary friend Katie, he learnt about how it was like to have finally found a home were the bed sheets were clean, no one was yelled at or beaten, what it was like to finally have a home with people that loved her. It was emotionally draining, but strangely fitting, Gil felt like he now truly knew his bride, his Anne, inside and out. Anne also felt the same; she had never told anyone any of this. Not Marilla or Mathew, not Diana or any of her other friends. Anne rested her head on Gils shoulder, and together they slept, in each others arms.  
  
*part 3, coming up soon* 


	4. part 3

*this is the last part, enjoy. Tell me what you think. From Anne's POV*  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
"Thank you"  
  
I woke up, and looked at my sleeping husband, I felt freer somehow. I picked up Gil's shirt and buttoned it up, and walked towards the window. I saw the sun shining on the glen, I'm pretty sure I know why I blocked out Honey and the woman, my scars, my former life before Green Gables. I think it was to protect myself, and those that I loved. I felt like I would only hurt them somehow, if they knew more then just the bare facts about me. And also, what if they rejected me? Or worse, pitied me so much that they never let me truly grow up? So I never told Diana or any of my other friends anything about my life, pre-Avonlea. I only told Marilla and Mathew a brief summery.  
  
Eventually I suppose I just forgot, until one day I started having memories of that day...there's a little part of me that has always been scared of being loved, I'm scared of losing those that are close to me. I am scared of being hurt. I realize that now. That might be why I pushed Gilbert away when he kept declaring his love for me. I looked over at my husband, so handsome, so kind, and gentle. I am glad I told him, I love him so much it scares me. I looked back outside,  
  
'I'm sorry I haven't thought about you in so long Honey, I hope it's not too late to thank you. You saved me, took care of me, you were more then a friend, you were like a sister to me. I love you Honey, thank you' I whispered, I knew that she couldn't hear me, but I'd like to think that wherever she was, she somehow knew what I was saying.  
  
I went back to the bed, and wrapped my arm around Gil's stomach, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I loved Gil, I love Gil, and I think I always did love Gil.  
  
The End 


End file.
